Kodokai (A Heroes Trilogy Spin-Off)
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: This is a one-shot about the life of the Fierce Deity (Kodokai) before everything happened in the Heroes trilogy. Fierce DeityxOC. Warning: Character Death. Matching picture on my DeviantART page.


**Okay, so… I finally decided to post this. This is the Fierce Deity one-shot that's a spin off from my Heroes series.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

 **I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

From the very beginning, all I knew was darkness. Though, half my heart… half my soul were light, I was dark. I was an atrocity. I was a sin.

My shoulders felt heavy and strained from the withered appendages sprouting from them. They were practically useless now. Turning my head to look at the blood splattered wing, I lifted it gingerly, the blood from them leaving trails on the stone wall to which I was chained. I sighed. Such a pitiful state I was in.

The sound of my cell being opened alerted me to a new person; it was one of the three. I didn't looked up. I didn't have to. I knew it was Farore. I could tell by her gentle spirit.

"I've returned," she said, her voice soft, but powerful. She grabbed the robes at my hips and fastened them to my body tighter. "I've brought food," she informed. I didn't answer.

The green haired goddess sighed before reaching up to unfasten me from the wall. I was too weak to support myself, so she had to catch me as I fell. A content sound escaped from me as I was eased onto the floor, my arms finally able to relax. Farore placed my head in her lap, my blood beginning to stain her clothes.

"Brother, please eat," Farore begged, bringing a spoon to my lips as she stroked my dirty, matted hair. I gave in and opened my mouth, taking in the warm broth. My tongue unconsciously sought more, earning a laugh from the kind-hearted goddess above me. "See. I told you, you were hungry, Brother."

"Perhaps," I gasped, my throat raw.

Farore's eyes were downcast. "Brother… Kodokai… mother didn't want this, please, believe me when I say that. She wanted to take you in, but she had to be sure."

As much as I wanted to hate Hylia, I couldn't. She was technically my mother, I supposed. She did craft the other half of my soul using a loyal demon more than happy to help her. But I was a split soul… I didn't deserve her love, and I did know that she loved me, but like Farore said, she had to be sure. I understood that when her guardsmen chained me to this wall and attempted break me.

"I know."

"There's something else, Brother." I waited for the goddess to continue, noticing the pained look on her face. Farore opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. She finally spoke after what seemed like minutes. "Brother, mother has passed. And while it seems to have only been a few moments here, it had been several-hundred years in the mortal realm. Her body is one with the earth… and her spirit… is mortal, now and forever."

"I see."

"It was… mother's dying wish that you'd be released. That's what I'm really doing here. You are free to go wherever you like. And when your immortal body finally depletes itself, you will be brought to a shrine of your own. You may do whatever you wish there."

I let a soft smile play at my lips as relief finally overtook me for what seemed like centuries. "At last."

* * *

I stepped out into the sun, loving the way the soft rays warmed my hardened body. It had been years since I was able to bask in the sun, centuries really. It felt so good to know that I was at long last free.

Lazily stretching out my useless wings, I let them fall back behind me. I didn't necessarily need them, but they were a part of me and I couldn't bear to part with them.

"It's good to see you so happy again, Brother," Farore spoke behind me. "I was almost worried that you'd be disappointed."

"Disappointed? Why?"

Farore blushed, a rosy color spreading over her sun-kissed cheeks. "Ah, I was just afraid the world wouldn't be as grand as you were hoping, especially after your years of, uh, solitude."

But the world was grand! Peering over the edge of our floating paradise and down to the world below, I was overwhelmed. The bright light, the green fields, the blue waters! It was so much to take in, and I had never seen a more beautiful sight. Or so I thought.

As I gazed down into the kingdom my sisters governed, I couldn't hold back the gasp as my eyes met a mortal woman's form. She was breathtaking! Long, auburn hair cascaded down a pale, slender form. That's when I realized that the woman… was bathing… and I was peeping.

Breaking away from the scene, I turned to my sister. "Farore, how do I slow down our reality so it will coexist around the mortal's?"

My sisters baby blues widened in surprise. "You would want us to live at the same rate as mankind? Whatever for?" One look down at the land below and Farore's question was answered. "Ah, love. I see now." She sighed, a soft smile on her tender face. "I suppose I could convince the others. We owe you that much."

I placed my hand over to where my heart lay beating in my chest. I felt the steady rhythm against my hand, and now knew why it beat in the first place. I grinned. "Thank you, Sister, thank you."

* * *

My sisters had done it. They had matched our perception of reality with that of the mortals… and in the nick of time too. The beautiful woman on which I had gazed upon was mature now, and I wanted her for my own.

I had brought myself down from the world above and to Hyrule. Hopefully, I would be able to find my heart's love before another found her first. The adolescent woman I had found moments ago (years in mortal standards) had blossomed into a beautiful creature who had many admirers attempting to woo her, from what I was aware. However, the would rue the day if they tried once I found her.

Not even a moment later, the gentle baying of horses met my long ears. I was close now. Quickening my pace, my bare feet padded against the grassy fields and to where I knew I would find my love. She worked on a small farm that barely managed to break even each year. Well, no more! For whatever my love wished for, she would be granted it.

It was only then did it occur to me that mortals were not used to seeing people of the winged variety. I quickly placed a glamor over myself, feeling my wings and my markings vanish from sight. There. Now, I wouldn't alarm anyone.

Continuing on my way, I entered the farm of my love with nervous anticipation. I, an immortal, was nervous! Now that was something!

"Hello?" I called out, hoping my love would be the one to answer. "Is anyone here?"

"Just a moment," a feminine voice called. And as the owner of the voice rounded the corner, my breath was stolen from me. It was her! It was my ladylove!

She had matured so beautifully. Her hair had grown even longer, if that was possible, and unbelievably blue eyes gleamed like sapphires. She was tall and slender, and I couldn't help but notice the swell of her hips and breasts giving her a healthy hourglass figure. I was a man after all, so how could I not notice?

But it wasn't just her physical assets that I was attracted to. Just by looking at her, I could tell that my love was a gentle, kind-hearted person with a strong soul and an iron will. Nothing could deter her once her mind was set on something.

During my assessment, my love's eyes had widened to the size of saucers as she looked over my own form. I thought she had been impressed, but how wrong I was. She wasn't even looking at me like that. "Good, goddesses!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you? Where are your clothes?!"

Looking down at myself, I swore. _Dammit, I forgot to even clean up._ It was true. The robes I was using for clothes were the only things I was wearing and they were only wrapped around my waist. And while my wounds had mostly healed already, I couldn't deny that I was still a mess from time in imprisonment.

An idea came to me suddenly. I could use this to my advantage. I faked a cough, making myself seem worse. "Ah, yes," I began. "I've been wandering this field for a long time looking for help. Can you help me, Miss?"

My love sprang into action. "Yes, yes! Of course!" She dropped the bucket she had been carrying and rushed to my side. Grabbing one of my muscular arms, she hoisted it up over her shoulders and proceeded to pull me inside her house—a hut really—to tend to me. Pulling me up to the second floor, my love pulled me into the washroom and left me there to heat up some water. She returned and began filling up the tub. "In you go," she ordered.

I smirked. "Don't I at least get to know the name of my rescuer before I disrobe in front of her?"

She smiled. "Names hold power, sir. It would be only fair if you give me yours in return."

"Kodokai."

"Ivy."

My fingers found their way to my mouth as I spoke my next word. "Ivy." The name was sweet upon my lips.

* * *

It had been about a month since I first truly met Ivy, and I was getting… well… anxious. From the moment I saw her, I had fallen in love with her, but mortals were fickle. It took time for them to fall in love, and Ivy was no exception. However, despite my growing annoyance at how long it was taking, I would respect Ivy and give her time.

How much time? That had yet to be determined, however. And judging my even increasing foul mood, I'd say she has less than seventy-two hours.

"Kodokai!" Speaking of Ivy, she was coming my way… and her face was less than joyous. In fact, she looked scared.

Looking up from my book, I stood up from the ground and stretched in the shadow of the oak tree. "What is it, Ivy?" I asked, trying not to let too much concern shine through on my face. But from the look on her face, I knew something was terribly wrong.

"There are men on the farm!" she exclaimed. "There destroying everything and stealing the horses! I tried to do something, but—"

I took notice of the raw cut on her cheek. My had immediately went to it, my thumb stroking it. "Did they do this to you?" I asked, seeing her wince. My face completely went awash with worry and anger.

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm fine. Though, I'm not so sure how much longer the farm will last."

"Don't worry," I said, giving her a peck on the wound. My eyes narrowed and my brows knitted together in anger. "I'll repay them tenfold." I began running to the horse stables, where I suspected these men to be. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw them struggling to drag the livestock out. "You there!" I growled.

The men, their faces shrouded, turned to me. "Well, look what we have here, boys. A white knight come to save his lady fair. Ooh, please don't hurt me, mister knight," one man joked, mock trembling.

I picked up the pitchfork leaned up against the fence from when I had set it down earlier that day. I spun the tool in my hands like a bow staff, getting into a fighting stance. "I'll do more than just hurt you. You're dead!"

The man dragging out a horse suddenly let go of the reigns as he drew a sword. "Say, that's kind of dark for a knight."

"I am no knight," I scoffed. My pretty much useless wings flared out behind me. "I'm your worst nightmare." My sudden change in appearance had the desired effect and set some of the men running, but still some remained. "Prepare yourselves!"

Leaping headfirst into the fray that was sure to develop, I rammed the blunt end of the pitchfork into the stomach of one of the men before impaling him on the prongs as he doubled over to catch his breath. I had to fling is lifeless body off the end, tearing muscles, nerves, and arteries in the process. The spray of blood was wide, and I relished in it.

Turning to another man, I let the eyes given to me by my demon half overtake me, no doubt scaring him stiff. He, too, ended up on the end of my pitchfork. And again, I took great joy in hearing his screams. It was as if darkness was slowly consuming me, yet I didn't care. These men had dared to hurt what I had claimed as mine.

"Kodokai!"

Another man fell victim to my attacks, and I eagerly licked the collected blood off my pale fingers.

"Kodokai!"

I threw back my head and laughed.

"Kodokai!"

Suddenly, the world came crashing back to me. Light began to shine through the darkness in the form of my dearest Ivy. I fell to my knees, panting, as reality came back to me. There was nothing but blood and death surrounding me; I had left no survivors.

Looking up the woman I loved, I let tears slip down my face. "Thank you for bringing me back to the light, Ivy," I whispered. "And I'm sorry you had to find out about me this way."

"What are you?" she asked, kneeling beside me. She had once again amazed me. Despite my actions, she was sitting with me as if it were nothing. Ivy was truly remarkable.

Taking her hand in my mine, I sighed. "I'm an immortal of two souls, demon and godly."

She inhaled sharply. "If that is true, why have you been living with me all this time. Surely you live in something akin to paradise."

"It is true, but I would give all that up to be with you, Ivy. From the moment I saw you first, my heart belong to you. It beats for you, giving me life, so that I might worship and adore you."

"How long have you been watching me?"

I tensed. "Longer than I would like to admit."

"And you came down here to Hyrule to be with me?"

"Whether as friends or as lovers, I would have left that up to you." I didn't tell her of my thoughts from earlier in the day. I didn't want her thinking I was so selfish. "And now, I will leave you."

I stood up the leave, letting my scrap wings trail behind me. I didn't look back, for if I did, I would go back to her.

"Oi!" Ivy shouted from beside me. I stopped. "What gives you the right to decide when you walk in and out of my life! Don't I get some say in it?! Who says I want you to leave?!"

In spite of what I had warned myself, I turned to face the woman of my heart. "What?" I gasped.

"What if I want," she continued, "to be with you too…?"

It took less than a second for me to reach her, grabbing up her hands. "Know what you are saying Ivy. You are saying that you are mine, and once you do, there is no going back or getting rid of me. I will claim you immediately most likely. Do you understand?"

Ivy removed her hands and wrapped them around my neck. "I love you, Kodokai. Immortal or not, I always will."

And as a smile crossed my face, I let myself kiss the one I loved for the very first time and hopefully for many more to come.

* * *

A little less than a year had passed since that day, and things have gotten worse. While my relationship with Ivy had flourished, Hyrule had begun to wither. Soon it would only be an empty husk, unless someone acted upon it.

Despite the danger, I had become one with my Ivy and we were now husband and wife. And now, my darling wife was struggling for life, desperate in her attempt to push out the babe ready to spring forth from her womb. She wouldn't last, I knew, but I could hope.

The rain beating down on the roof of the house echoed in my ears like a drum. The thunder accompanying it acted as the booming voice, shouting out its frustrations as it hurled bolts of lightning at the earth. Yet, all of this was drowned out by Ivy's tormented screams. Clutching my hand like a vise, sweat pouring down her body, she screamed as her insides ripped from the baby inside. I was an immortal, and knew nothing of childbirth, but I knew it wasn't meant to happen like this. What was I to do?!

Then all went silent.

The rain, the thunder, the screaming… all of it was seemingly muffled. And then there was crying; the crying of a baby… my baby.

"It's a girl!" the midwife at my wife's side said gleefully. "It's a beautiful baby girl!"

A bundle was suddenly thrust into my arms, and I found myself looking down onto the face of my baby. My baby. It all seemed so unreal. I brought my index finger to the crying babe's face, caressing her cheek softly, all but silencing her cries. I found myself smiling.

"Meri," my wife's breathy voice spoke up, addressing the midwife. "Will you please leave me and my husband?"

The woman nodded. "Of course."

Ivy reached over and grabbed my arm, weakly pulling on it so she could see the baby. I angled the infant towards her. "She… looks just like you," she smiled, running her hand over our baby's undefined, peach-fuzz hair.

I shook my head lightly. "She looks like us." My gaze turned back to the baby. "I can't wait to show her everything. I want to be able to share everything with her; the good and the bad. And you—"

"Kodokai, I'm dying."

My next words froze on my lips. "What? No, don't be ridiculous. You're just tired, is all."

"No," Ivy said, looking at the ceiling. "I'm dying. My body is spent. I can feel my soul being called to the other side. It's my time."

"No!" I objected. "You can't just die! Our baby only just got here! She needs to know a mother's love! How can she if you're…"

"Kodokai, she's right." Turning around, I looked up into the eyes of Farore. "She is dying. It's time for her to go."

My wife gasped. "Great Farore…" Said goddess inclined her head at her name.

My face scrunched up in anger, hot and angry tears pouring down my face. "No!" I yelled clutching at the bottom of my sister's robes with my free hand. "You can't take her from me! Why, Sister? Why?!"

She sighed. "You know I don't have the power to govern who dies. I can only create. You know this, Brother." Farore turned her gaze towards my baby. "While I can't save your wife, I can help with something else. War is coming, Kodokai, and your child won't be safe in this world. But, I can bless her as if she were my own child and send her somewhere safer."

I knew the pain my sister was facing at this moment. The fact that Farore, the goddess who established life in the world, had a barren womb and saw my child as her own, was irony in its finest… but I was grateful for it. If Farore could bless my child and send her somewhere she could grow, I would be satisfied.

"If you are unsure, let it be known that Nayru has already sent her own child," Farore said unexpectedly.

I was surprised. "Her child?"

She nodded. "It seems none of us are immune to the charms of mortals, although Din's child is more like you than human."

"A demon is who she chose?"

"Yes, he's a demon, though a good one at least. Her child is remaining here, bless his soul. I hope that was a wise choice."

"Okay," my voice cracked. "Do it."

With a nod, Farore placed a glowing hand on my child's brow, murmuring strange and unintelligible words. It only took a few moments before a bright flash came from within my baby. As the light cleared, the mark of the Triforce of Courage was on the right hand of my baby. And at the sounds of my wife's shuddering breaths, I knew it was time to say goodbye.

"You never told me… your sisters were the golden goddesses," she said with a sad smirk.

I returned it with one of my own. "You never asked." Her sudden coughing fit just about sent me into hysterics. "Are you all right?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Kodokai, will you… let me… see your other form?" she asked, grabbing my hand.

Releasing my glamor, I let my wings sprout from my back and my markings show. My nails lengthened into that of claws and my canines became significantly sharper. Ivy began running her soft fingers across the margins on my face, arms, and chest. She then let her hand ghost across one of my tattered wings. I shuddered at the feeling.

"I'm going to miss you," she cried. I rubbed a trailing tear away and kissed her forehead lightly.

"And I you, my love." Ivy smiled and her eyelids fluttered before closing forever. My tears ran faster and my bottom lip quivered. Placing another kiss onto Ivy's still lips, I attempted to regain my composure once my sister's hand found its way to my shoulder.

"Are you ready? I know it's a lot to ask, but I need to go with the babe now. It will be safer the sooner we leave," she spoke.

"What exactly will happen?"

"I will take her into a world that is parallel to our own and once a body with the ability to hold your child's power appears, I will place her soul inside. She will not be godly or demon in any way, but her powers will be great. She will be mortal. And rest assured, Brother, she will return."

Taking in my sister's words, I nodded, holding my child out to her. "Okay," I said.

With a soft smile, Farore took my child and vanished.

* * *

It would be years—no centuries—before I would ever see my little girl again. I spent that time in my shrine, aiding the world in any way I could. And while the shrine was indeed grand, it paled in comparison to the tiny house I shared with my Ivy.

During my years of solitude, I gained a friend in the form of the dragon Akizam (who gifted me the Helix Sword) and many things happened, especially in the outside world. Many heroes with the mark of Farore would rise to face against evil, and I prayed that the hero was both my child and not. I wanted to see her again, but I did not want her in danger.

One moment such as these was when a hero dared to venture into foreign lands. They had journeyed to the land of Termina in search of friend. Fearing that it was my daughter, I immediately sent aid in the form of an ancient artifact containing a fraction of my power.

A mask.

The people of Termina feared it. I, in turn, became known as the Fierce Deity. Luckily, the hero I hoped was not my daughter was the Hero of Time, having come from Hyrule after defeating the Gerudo thief Ganondorf.

However, a few centuries later, someone adorned my mask again. I felt my power flood into them and I instantly knew that this was my daughter. And as my power fueled her, knowledge of her came rushing to me.

Willow; her name was Willow. And she was back, but it wasn't for long. After a short time, her presence had disappeared yet again, meaning she had returned back to her new world. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long for her to return again.

She appeared to me through a dream, and she was beautiful. Her skin was fair like my own and she seemed to have her mother's eyes and hair. She was tall and strong… and pregnant. She had a husband; a shifter mate; someone worthy of calling themselves my daughter's… Link, the Hero of Twilight.

I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around my daughter… I wanted to show myself to her in the way that I wanted, and to share my power with her, but I knew the suffering she had endured, and she did not know me. The knowledge of being her true father would only confuse and hurt her more… she didn't deserve that… so I withheld.

I only saw her one other time before the final battle. And as I fought with and for my daughter and the world, I felt my strength renewed and my wings were whole. However, these would be my last moments. I would undoubtedly die and join my Ivy in the great beyond. My only regret came in the form of six small words with a meaning larger than my own life that I was never able to say.

"I love you, my darling daughter."

* * *

 **And so says I, let everything fall into place.**

 **That's when every fan of this series brains went, "Click. The world makes sense now."**

 **I didn't plan for it to go this way originally, but everything kind of worked in the end. This was really just a short story (mainly) about Kodokai's life before everything happened. It tied in really well.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. And if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me.**

 **Please, rate and review!**


End file.
